


The Thief

by missy520



Series: Role Play [11]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: Kate and Rick do a little role playing. I don't own Castle, I just wish I did.
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Series: Role Play [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/479812
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The Thief

Rick Castle grinned as he landed in the library of the home of best-selling novelist Kate Beckett. He had decided that this would be his last big score before totally retiring. He was getting too old to be in this world; seeing the news reports about the home invasion gang that had killed a woman made him realize that fact. And this was the perfect last job – Kate Beckett owed him big time. A few years ago, she had tracked him through some sources and had picked his brain. Then she thanked him in the acknowledgements of that novel, and had given up enough information that he’d had to step back for a while. 

While he started forward, he heard that voice; the voice of a beautiful woman who was totally pissed. “Turn around, slowly. Put those hands up or I’ll use this gun. And I’m a damn good shot!” Rick wasn’t stupid; he turned around with his hands up and got his first view of Kate Beckett. His cock got hard right away: Kate was wearing a barely there short silk robe. She was obviously annoyed; he could see her breasts raising and falling with each breath (and he could see the effect the air conditioning was having on her nipples). He took a step forward, and the moonlight must have lite up his face because he could hear her gasp, and a second later she said, “Castle?! I thought you retired!”

“Semi-retired, Kate. Actually, I’m retiring after this job. I figured you owed me!” He said that last with a chuckle and a grin, and lowering his hands, started towards her. But Kate wasn’t amused. 

“Stop right there. I don’t owe you; in fact, I think you owe me. And I think you should start paying me back right now. Strip!”  
What the fuck? Did she just tell him to……”Yep, I said strip! Take off your clothes!” He shook his head – he didn’t realize he had said that out loud, but then he and Kate had had an interesting connection that night, and maybe she had sensed what he was thinking. Well, he wasn’t ashamed of his body, and the woman did have a gun, so…..he started to strip. First, he toed off his sneakers, and then he unbuckled his belt. He pulled it off quickly. He dared to grin at Kate as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and then he put his hands on the hem of his black tee shirt. He quickly pulled that over his head and stood there, letting her admire his chest. 

And admire it she did. Kate had seen her share of bare chests, but Rick Castle’s was nice. Really nice. He wasn’t too hairy, but she noticed the trail that disappeared into his pants. For the first time, she noticed the bulge and smirked. She’d heard rumors that he had a nice size package, and it looked like they might be true. She slowly lifted her eyes and when she got to his arms, she almost drooled. The man had amazing biceps; she couldn’t wait to hold on to them as he was thrusting that penis into her body. Oh yes, he was going to do very dirty things to her, and soon. And she was going to tell him what to do to her. 

“Like what you see? Want to see more?” Castle couldn’t resist teasing her and he laughed as her eyes lifted to meet his. He loved the way she blushed and then bit her lower lip. He imagined that mouth wrapped around his cock and he got even harder. He put his hands on the waist of his jeans and pushed them down, very slowly. When they were down around his ankles, he stepped out of them and started to pull down his boxers, but he was interrupted by a soft hand. Kate must have walked over to him (and must have put down the gun), and now she was reaching out to touch him. He smirked as her hand wrapped around the head of his cock, and then he yelped as she squeezed. Kate laughed but she loosed her grip and started to stroke up and down. 

Kate liked what she saw, and she liked what she was stroking. Castle’s cock was long, thick and getting harder by the minute. But she wanted him to do things to her, so she stopped touching him and stepped back. “Well now Mr. Castle, I do like what I see. But now I want to feel – I want to feel you trying to make me come. I want you to use everything but your cock to make me come!” 

Castle didn’t hesitate or say anything – he closed the distance between them and pushed her robe open. He spent a minute or two looking at the beautiful body before him; her smooth skin, her perfectly sized tits with their pink nipples, the landing strip that made him want to explore her pussy and the long, long legs. Then he carried her over to the waiting couch. He set her down and went to his knees, spreading them open so he could get his first look at her pussy. He used one hand to open her lips and licked her slowly from bottom to top, but he ignored her clit. He felt her hands on his head, trying to get him to do something to the bundle of nerves, but he was enjoying teasing her. 

“Fuck, Castle! Fucking touch my clit! Fuck!” Kate needed him to do something. He must have realized he had teased her enough and sucked on her clit. Her back arched off the couch and she moaned. He didn’t let up; he licked her, sucked her clit again and again, and then inserted a finger into her body. That was it: Kate came with a shout, her come leaking from her pussy. 

Rick leaned back and watched as Kate got herself under control. She got off the couch, grabbed his hand, and pushed him to his back. She walked over to the side table, and reached in to get a condom. Rick laughed out loud as she walked over to where he was. “I thought it was the Boy Scouts who were always prepared!” He laughed some more as she grinned at him, ripped the wrapper off the condom with her teeth, and quickly sheathed his erection. He stopped laughing as she threw one long leg over him and perched over his cock. He watched her face as she slid down, let herself get used to his cock, and then as she rode him.  
Kate loved riding a cock, especially a cock as nice as this one. But she needed more, so the next time she had all of him inside her, she leaned down and took his hands and put them on her tits. Rick didn’t need instructions; he squeezed her and pulled on her nipples with just the right pressure. Kate put her hand on her clit and rubbed it. She was close to another organism and knew Rick wasn’t too far behind. Holy shit, this was not the only time she was going to fuck him. This was going to happen again and again and again. Rick pulled on her nipple and she knew she was going to explode. She pushed down on her clit, and she came again, but this time, she made no noise. 

Castle knew Kate had come, and he could feel his orgasm building. Kate must have sensed it as she jumped off his body and pulled off the condom. She took his cock in her hand and pointed it at her boobs. The look on her face as she waited for his come was all he needed – he put his hand on hers as the come shot out of his penis. After the first few spurts coated her tits, she opened her mouth and let the rest of it land on her cheeks and tongue. He watched as she licked if off her face and swallowed. 

“Fuck it, Kate! That was hot,” he said as he got up and then helped her up. “That was a fun idea – this was the best role play yet! Kate laughed as she gathered up her robe and Rick picked up all his clothes.

“Yeah, you made a good thief. Using Powell as your model was a good idea!” Kate smiled as they walked to their bedroom. Once again, their imaginations worked together for a fun interlude. They weren’t boring yet!

**Author's Note:**

> Another role play that I've had floating around in my head.


End file.
